Egg
Eggs are the first stage of a digital creature. They are laid in a swirl pattern in a nest, and the nest is not built to the ground so the mother animal can pick it up and carry it if they need to make quick escapes. They take about 2-3 weeks to hatch. H8 Seed's egg.jpg|H8-Seed Ivy's egg.jpg|Ivy Mole's egg.jpg|Mole Flaky's egg.jpg|Flaky WoodenToaster's egg..jpg|WoodenToaster BDP'S egg.jpg|BronyDanceParty Pop's egg.jpg|Pop Cub's egg.jpg|Cub Sniffle's egg.jpg|Sniffles Stoop!d Monkey's egg.jpg|Stoop!d Monkey Foxy's egg.jpg|Foxy Royal Leave's egg.jpg|Royal Leaves Nutty's egg.jpg|Nutty Freddy's egg.jpg|Freddy Fazbear Petunia's egg.jpg|Petunia Handy's egg.jpg|Handy Chica's egg.jpg|Chica Bonnie's egg.jpg|Bonnie Lumpy's egg.jpg|Lumpy Toothy's egg.jpg|Toothy Giggle's egg.jpg|Giggles Cuddle's egg..jpg|Cuddles Unescapable's egg.jpg|UnEscapeable Melody NeonPaw's egg.jpg|NeonPaw Nightmare's egg.jpg|Nightmare Eclipse En egg.jpg|Cloudy Day Pheonix egg.jpg|PheonixFeather Mic the Microphone's egg.jpg|Mic the Microphone Neko Zombie's egg.jpg|Neko Zombie Russell's egg.jpg|Russell AbluSkittle's egg.jpg|AbluSkittle Disco bear's egg.jpg|Disco Bear Mixi's egg.jpg|Mixi Cro Marmot's egg.jpg|Cro Marmot Lifty's egg.jpg|Lifty Shifty's egg.jpg|Shifty Mime's egg.jpg|Mime Living Tombstone's egg.jpg|The Living Tombstone Catherine's egg.jpg|Catherine Lavender harmony's egg.jpg|Lavender Harmony Flippy's egg.jpg|Flippy Roulette Boy's egg.jpg|Roulette Boy Mummy Dog's egg.jpg|Mummy Dog Mummy Papa's egg.jpg|Mummy Papa Smile's egg.jpg|Smile Splendid's egg.jpg|Splendid Angel-Devil Dog's egg.jpg|Angel/Devil Dog Hell's Chef's egg.jpg|Hell's Chef Big mac's egg.jpg|Big Mac Judgement Boy's egg.jpg|Judgement Boy Mr. pickels.jpg|Mr. Pickels Lammy's egg.jpg|Lammy Derpy's egg.jpg|Derpy Hooves Scabby Shark's egg.jpg|Scabby Shark Junk Mail's egg.jpg|Junk Mail Chi's egg.jpg|Chi Blue Pegasus's egg.jpg|Red and Blue pegasus Red Pegasus's egg.jpg|Red and Blue pegasus Bunny maloney's egg.jpg|Bunny Maloney Loc Mess's egg.jpg|Loc Mess Ikura's egg.jpg|Ikura Wasabi's egg.jpg|Wasabi Maguro's egg.jpg|Maguro Kani's egg.jpg|Kani Emerald Stripe's egg.jpg|Emerald Stripe Sir Shardwing's egg.jpg|Sir Shardwing Tako's egg.jpg|Tako Junkosaur's egg.jpg|Junkosaur Breeze Rider's egg.jpg|Breeze Rider Iridescence's egg.jpg|Iridescence Jean Francois's egg.jpg|Jean Francois Fluttershy's egg.jpg|Fluttershy Rarity's egg.jpg|Rarity AppleJack's egg.jpg|AppleJack Candy Bunny's egg.jpg|Candy Bunny Amber Sunlight's egg.jpg|Amber Sunlight Viva's egg.jpg|Viva IMMATOONLINK Twilight's egg.jpg|Twilight Mr. Brave's egg.jpg|Mr. Brave Doodlecute's egg.jpg|Doodlecute Star Whistle's egg.jpg|Star Whistle Donut's egg.jpg|Donut Potchi's egg.jpg|Potchi Vinyl Scratch's egg.jpg|Vinyl Scratch Octavia's egg.jpg|Octavia Miku's egg.jpg|Hatsune Miku Carrot Top's egg.jpg|Carrot Top Yuk Duck's egg.jpg|Yuk Duck Hamtaro's egg.png|Hamtaro Laserpon3's egg.png|LaserPon3 Doctor Whoove's egg.png|Doctor Whooves Gregory's egg.jpg|Gregory Meg's egg.jpg|Meg Bucky's egg.jpg|Bucky Pinkie Pie's egg 2.jpg|Pinkie Pie (#2) Pinkie Pie's egg.jpg|Pinkie Pie Derrick's egg.jpg|Derrick Richter's egg.jpg|Richter Prince Whateverer's egg.jpg|PrinceWhateverer Dashi's egg.jpg|Dashi Inkling's egg.jpg|Professor Inkling Shellington's egg.jpg|Shellington Babyfier's egg.jpg|Babyfier Peso's egg.jpg|Peso Capt. Barnacles's egg.jpg|Captain Barnacles Kwazii's egg.jpg|Kwazii Sample's egg.jpg|Sample Houdini's egg.jpg|Houdini Shredder's egg.jpg|Shredder Gigi's egg.jpg|Gigi Sprout's egg.jpg|Sprout Tunip's egg.png|Tunip Tweak's egg.jpg|Tweak Ichigo's egg.jpg|Ichigo Momomiya Prince Whateverer's egg.jpg|PrinceWhateverer Dashi's egg.jpg|Dashi Megurine Luka's egg.jpg|Megurine Luka Pix's egg.jpg|Pix IBringDaLulz's egg.jpg|IBringDaLulz Plasmoid's egg.jpg|Plasmoid Splodyhead's egg.jpg|Splodyhead Belle's egg.jpg|Belle Yaarp's egg.jpg|Yaarp Rina Chan's egg.jpg|Rina Chan Oliver's egg.jpg|Oliver Clip's egg.jpg|Clip Bon Bon's egg.jpg|Bon Bon Lyra's egg.jpg|Lyra Heartstrings Scootaloo's egg.jpg|Scootaloo Brutalight Sparcake's egg.jpg|Brutalight Sparcake Fluttershout's egg.jpg|Fluttershout ApplePill's egg.jpg|ApplePills Rarifruit's egg.jpg|Rarifruit Pinkis Cupcake's egg.jpg|Pinkis Cupcake Dinky Doo's egg.jpg|Dinky Doo Rainbine's egg.jpg|Rainbine Sweetie Belle's egg.jpg|Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom's egg.jpg|Apple Bloom Babs Seed's egg.jpg|Babs Seed Spats.jpg|Spats Cherry Bloom's egg.jpg|Cherry Bloom Sky Wishes's egg.jpg|Sky Wishes Soarin's egg.jpg|Soarin Chimera's egg.jpg|Chimera Rin's egg.jpg|Rin and Len Len's egg.jpg|Rin and Len Star Catcher's egg.jpg|Star Catcher Neru's egg.jpg|Neru Surprise's egg.jpg|Surprise Prism Runner's egg.jpg|Prism Runner Teto's egg.jpg|Teto Bradley's egg .jpg|Bradley Stacey's egg.jpg|Stacey Stitch's egg.jpg|Stitch Monstercat's egg.jpg|Monstercat Thunderlane's egg.jpg|Thunderlane Noteworthy's egg.jpg|Noteworthy Star hunter's egg.jpg|Star Hunter Cloudchaser's egg.jpg|Cloudchaser and Flitter Flitter's egg.jpg|Cloudchaser and Flitter Comet Tail's egg.jpg|Comet Tail Royal Riff's egg.jpg|Royal Riff Kaito's egg.jpg|Kaito Party Favor's egg.jpg|Party Favor Double Diamond's egg.jpg|Double Diamond Night Glider's egg.jpg|Night Glider Sugar Belle's egg.jpg|Sugar Belle Taiga Aisaka's egg.jpg|Taiga Aisaka Space Waste's egg.jpg|Space Waste Minty's egg.jpg|Minty Gabbie's egg.jpg|Gabbie Longtom's egg.jpg|LongTom Hookocho's egg.png|Hookocho Galaco's egg.png|Galaco Tsukasa Hiiragi's egg.jpg|Tsukasa Hiiragi Spitfire's egg.png|Spitfire Erroria's egg.png|Erroria Spike's egg.png|Spike Slugger's egg.png|Slugger Sparky's egg.png|Sparky Rare Find's egg.png|Rare Find Gumi's egg.jpg|Gumi Toy Freddy's egg.jpg|Toy Freddy Toy Bonnie's egg.jpg|Toy Bonnie Yuki's egg.jpg|Kaai Yuki Puppet's egg.png|Puppet/Marionette Balloon Boy's egg.png|Balloon Boy Mangle's egg.png|Mangle Toy Chica's egg.png|Toy Chica Springtrap's egg.png|Springtrap Golden Freddy's egg.png|Golden Freddy Spectra Dash's egg.jpg|Spectra Dash Ruko Yokune's egg.png|Ruko Yokune Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:About